Nos pilló la profe
by SexSexAndMoreSexFaberry
Summary: Santana y Rachel se ponen juguetonas en clase y las pilla su profesora... la señorita Fabray, que lejos de escandalizarse se suma al juego.


**A petición de varias personas... ahora mismo no recuerdo quien, sufro de mala memoria.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna petición en especial ya sabéis donde encontrarme.**

**Por cierto, es probable que en un rato actualice irresistible.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, es cortito pero intenso ;)**

* * *

><p>Santana y yo siempre nos sentábamos en la última fila de la clase y aprovechábamos para manosearnos de vez en cuando, lo nuestro no era nada serio, pero teníamos 17 años y nos gustaba divertirnos, por no hablar de que San era una de las pocas personas que sabían de mi condición y no le importaba, es más, a veces incluso se aprovechaba.<p>

— **Rach, me dijeron que hoy en historia nos van a poner una película… ¿sabes lo que significa no?—**la miré y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara**—significa que vamos a tener una clase muy movidita.**

Y no le faltó razón, unas horas después, la señorita Fabray, la profesora sustituta de historia nos anunció que era día de película, y que al día siguiente la terminaríamos de ver ya que era demasiado larga para verla en solo una hora. También nos dijo que nos haría un examen para comprobar que realmente prestamos atención a la película.

Un minuto después de que se apagaran las luces noté la mano de Santana trepando por mi muslo y acariciándome la polla por encima de los pantalones.

San se acercó y me susurró al oído**—hace tiempo que no te hago una paja y creo que ahora es un buen momento, intenta no hacer mucho ruido.**

Éramos las únicas que estaban sentadas en la última fila, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta a no ser que se dieran la vuelta, cosa que dudo mucho que hicieran, ya que todos estaban tomando nota de lo que ocurría en la pantalla para el examen que se supone que nos haría la señorita Fabray.

Santana me bajó la bragueta y yo levante un poco el culo para que me pudiera bajar los pantalones y los calzoncillos lo suficiente para sacármela.

Una vez liberada, mi polla saltó libremente, aunque no estaba del todo erecta.

—**Parece que nuestra amiguita no está muy despierta todavía—**dijo Santana juguetonamente. Acto seguido empezó a meneármela suavemente hasta que estuvo totalmente erecta**—Así me gusta, es una lástima que estemos en clase, me encantaría poder cabalgarte ahora mismo.**

A medida que hablaba iba incrementando el ritmo es estrujándome un poco más fuerte el rabo, y al cabo de unos minutos sentí la familiar tensión en mi vientre anticipando mi orgasmo, lo que no me esperaba era ver como la señorita Fabray, que iba paseando por la clase para ver si prestábamos atención a la película, estaba a menos de un metro de mí, y ¿sabéis que es lo que tampoco me esperaba?, que el hecho de que estuviera a punto de ver como Santana me la estaba cascando me pusiera a mil.

Como era de esperar la señorita Fabray llegó a mi lado y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y dado que Santana no la había visto seguía a lo suyo, machacándomela.

La cara de la señorita Fabray era un poema, tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos como si se tratara de un personaje animado. Yo la miraba fijamente sin saber cómo reaccionar, y en ese momento pasó… me corrí, y lo hice de una manera brutal, mi semen salió disparado de la punta de mi polla como si lo hubiera disparado con una manguera a presión y salpicó la mesa e incluso mis libros.

En ese momento la señorita Fabray salió de se trance, dio media vuelta y volvió a su mesa.

—**Rachel, ¿son cosas mías o la profe acaba de pillarnos?**

—**Nos ha pillado y además ha visto como me corría, esto es el fin, me va a expulsar y nunca voy a lograr salir de esta maldita ciudad—**dije dramáticamente.

Un rato más tarde, después de que estuviera comiéndole la cabeza a Santana con cosas como que nos iban a expulsar y a exponer delante de todos nuestros compañeros, o de que ahora todo el mundo se enteraría de mi condición, las luces se encendieron y todos empezaron a recoger y a salir de la clase.

—**Santana y Rachel, ¿os importaría quedaros un momento?, tengo algo que comentaros —**dijo la profesora.

Una vez que nos quedamos las tres a solas, la señorita Fabray se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave.

—**Vaya, vaya, parece que habéis pasado un buen rato y no habéis prestado atención a la película… voy a tener que castigaros.**

No sé si fue por su tono de voz o por como su cara había cambiado totalmente de chica buena a chica viciosa, pero intuía que el castigo que nos tenía preparado no iba a ser nada desagradable.

—**Quiero que os quitéis la ropa en menos de 15 segundos, y si no lo hacéis, vais a sufrir las consecuencias.**

No lo cronometré, pero creo que nuestra ropa desapareció en menos de 10 segundos.

—**Quién iba a decir que la buena de Rachel Berry escondía semejante sorpresa bajo sus pantalones…—**tenía la misma cara que un niño el día de navidad.

—**Bien, ahora me voy a quitar la ropa, y quiero que tú—**señaló a Santana**—me lo comas mientras yo te la chupo—**dijo ahora mirándome a mí.

En el momento en el que su ropa cayó al suelo Santana tumbó a la señorita Fabray en el pupitre de los profesores, dado que era el más grande, le abrió las piernas y se sumergió en su coño. Yo estaba quieta mirando el espectáculo, con una erección que rozaba lo inhumano y sin saber que hacer.

Unos segundos más tarde la señorita Fabray levanto la cabeza, me miró a los ojos, y dijo con tono demandante: **—Me parece que he sido bastante clara respecto a lo que quería Rachel, quiero que vengas aquí y me folles la cara, y lo quiero ahora.**

No sé si actué por miedo o por excitación, pero al instante me acerque a ella, que tenía la boca abierta y la lengua fuera, y me enterré hasta tocar su garganta. Me estaba follando su boca como si fuera un coño, muy duramente y mientras lo hacía, veía como Santana le rodeaba el clítoris con la lengua. Se corrió varias veces y cada vez que lo hacía aumentaba la presión con la boca.

Estaba a punto de correrme cuando de repente apartó su boca y dijo:

—**Quiero que te corras en el culo de Santana mientras me follo tu cara.**

Cambiamos otra vez de posición; ahora estaba yo acostada en el pupitre con la señorita Fabray arrodillada sobre mi cara y Santana empalándose el culo con mi rabo y dándome la espalda.

La señorita Fabray no se cortó un pelo y empezó a restregar su coño en mi boca como si no hubiera mañana mientras Santana disfrutaba de las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo tras haberse metido una polla por el culo por primera vez.

No tarde mucho en venirme dentro de Santana y aumenté el ritmo con mi lengua para hacer llegar a la señorita Fabray. Escuché de fondo el gran gemido de Santana cuando se corrió y me empapó los muslos, nunca se había corrido de esa manera. Por último fue el turno de la señorita Fabray de correrse, y como no… lo hizo en mi boca. Juro que nunca había probado un sabor igual, era exquisito, recé porque tuviera ocasión de volver a probarlo algún día.

Nos quedamos las tres en silencio unos segundos pero nos alertó el ruido de la campana anunciando el inicio de otra clase. Así que nos levantamos y nos vestimos rápidamente.

—**Mañana tendréis que demostrarme que merecéis aprobar el examen, porque estoy bastante segura de que no habéis atendido lo suficiente a la película como para aprobar; tendréis que ganaros el aprobado.**

Y sin más, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Sobra decir que aprobamos el examen, y lo hicimos con muy buena nota.


End file.
